


Three Little Words

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Game playing, LONG SORRY, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nouis, Omorashi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee shy, Texting Conversations, Traffic Jams, Urination, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis is stuck in traffic, and Niall is at home, they text. Things go well, until Louis' bladder gets full and he finds himself as the one begging to go for a piss, with Niall pulling his strings. Damn the game, and damn how dominant Niall can be, and damn damn damn to shy bladders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Niall's texts are italicised and centered right. Louis' texts are bold and centered left. That is all - enjoy!

Louis Tomlinson sighed as he pulled to a stop. Bumper to bumper traffic it was then. “Fucking hell.” Louis grumbled, drumming his fingers on the wheel. He pulled a bottle of water from the compartment and sipped it, then turned his attention to his phone. May as well pass the time and text his boyfriend, Niall.

****How are you?** **

Niall sat on the couch with his phone, boredly flicking through each channel. He put down his glass of cherryade and looked over at his phone as it vibrated. 

__I'm fine, you?__

Louis smiled at getting a reply from Niall; only two minutes had passed but it was good to chat to him. God; he could rant to Niall now.

****I'm really bored :(****

Niall raised an eyebrow at this. He took another few gulps of his drink.  

__Why, what's happening?_ _

**  
**Stuck in traffic.. __**  
**

_... _Interesting_ , _Niall thought as he took a swig of his drink. Very interesting. This could play out well. He began to type eagerly _._

__Need a wee?_ _

****No! Honestly, no! __****

__Play the game_ _

  
**No, please no?**

__You have to._ _

  
Louis sighed in utter defeat.  
And that was how the game began.  The game, see, was something Niall and Louis often played. Usually the roles were switched. Niall would be the desperate one, and Louis would 'control' him, basically. Well, Niall fancied a bit of a mix up and he was sure Louis secretly wanted it too! Only a little though. Right. Right.   


  


**Should we begin?**

Louis typed, awkwardly. Niall was the master in this game, he had to decide when they began.

  
__Yes. Any questions?_ ___

Ouch. Niall wasn't giving much away here. Louis bit his lip slightly. He hated it when Niall sounded all ominous and shit. Louis worried his lip between his teeth as he replied, 

**None at all.**

  
__Let us begin._ _

Louis didn't have time to respond. 

  
__Count the cars._ _

...Count the cars?

What the hell was Niall on about now?

Louis looked around restlessly, the slightest nudge from his bladder making him jiggle one leg. 

_...Ah. No, no. Nothing to worry about Louis. Count!_

He counted. _One.. two.. three.. four._ There were at least four cars in front of him. Shrugging, he typed to Niall,

**Four red cars.**

  
__Got any water?_ _

Louis was puzzled momentarily until it hit him, and he shivered, feeling his blood run cold. He nodded slowly at his phone, then sighed and resumed his typing. 

**I do indeed.**

  
__Four gulps, please._ _

Louis uncapped the bottle. Balancing his phone, set on video, he lifted the bottle up and to his lips, taking four slow gulps. He hummed. It actually tasted unusually delicious on a warm day like today. His phone played back the video of him gulping and he sent it off to Niall, capping the bottle back up and sighing as he leaned against his seat. The sun radiated down on him and, with the promise that traffic would be stalled for at least a hour and a half, Louis drifted off to sleep..   
He slept solidly for twenty-five minutes, confident the car wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.  
As he slept, the drinks he had consumed were beginning to travel down to his bladder, settling coolly into the lower half of his stomach.  
The 22-year-old twisted slightly, feeling how full he actually was, and grimaced in his sleep, knocking his knees together a little tighter. The worry on his face became more evident and his hand, once resting on his cheek, was down near to his not-exactly-very-still thigh. (Ouch. Niall, see, would've told you that this itself meant Louis was coming apart at the seams)

"Mnnng--huh--!"  
Suddenly, Louis woke up with a start, shooting up in shock. _What? Were they still parked? Were they moving? Could he go to the loo?_  
A wince crept onto his face at the mention of the word 'loo', and he was reminded instantly of the pressure in his bladder. His wince became audible as gravity weighed down on him and he began to bounce slightly in his seat. When this sent his bladder into painful jolts, Louis choked on his breath and went still, clutching the edges of his seat. _Oh.. oh! Distraction time.. please!_

He scooped the small phone with his free hand and squinted at it, feeling bad. Niall had been texting him, and he had neglected to say that he was going to sleep... this meant trouble.

  
 _ _How's your situation?__  
 _ _Louis, answer me__  
 _ _You can't endgame!__  
 _ _There's consequences, Louis!__

Louis winced. Reply time.

  
 **Sorry, was asleep.**

Niall was gameplaying again, clearly, as soon after, a string of texts came through to his phone. 

  
 _ _For how long?__

  
 **Um, 25 mins?**

  
 _  
 _Hmm. 25÷5?__

"What?!" Louis barked at his phone. Niall made zero sense!

  
 **Is it.. 25?**

  
 _ _Yes. 5 gulps.__

Louis sighed, and obediently drank. 

  


The drink hit Louis harder - and quicker - than it did before, and after what felt like only a few minutes his bladder panged just to remind him. Louis jolted from his position, knee jerking upwards, and finally crossing over his leg. He huffed lowly, his hand coming to rest dangerously close to his bladder; when another pang hit, from too much pressure, Louis winced loudly and jerked again.  
Niall was not messaging him. Louis was, excuse the pun, pissed off. He _needed_ the distraction. With the urges seeming to get stronger, causing him to unfurl his legs and rock urgently on his seat, the grip on his chair became tight, too.

"There's nothing to do."  
Louis finally said to himself, and his bladder splashed in reply. Louis hissed softly at this, banging his knees together. His bottle was almost empty now, and cool against his skin. It felt odd, pushed up against his hot, pulsing bladder. 

Biting his lip, Louis unscrewed the cap. He gulped down the last few drops. _Come on Louis._ He willed. _Do it. Just piss in the bottle. Give up._.  
 _But Niall would be mad at him.._  
 _Fuck it._  
Louis shakily pulled the cap off and wriggled himself out of his jeans. He put his dick to the tip of the bottle and sighed slowly. Louis was _horrifically_ piss shy. Try as he might, his sphincters wouldn't budge. It hurt. He sighed in pain, and tucked himself back in. Looking around for a distraction - anything!

Alas, no distraction came. The minutes ticked by - with each minute, his bladder was becoming ridiculously full. The Doncaster lad gripped tighter onto his seat, blowing out in frustration when his seatbelt grazed tightly against his filling bladder. Right now, Louis realized, it had gone from just rubbing his bladder, to _pushing_ at it. _Squeezing_ at it. Causing his jeans to dig into his sensitive skin. Causing piss to seep slowly, slowly, to his tip.  
He whimpered, with the sheer unfairness of it all, tearing his seatbelt off, pulling his jeans from their constrictive position. Relief flooded over him, for just a split second. But Louis was smart enough to squeeze his muscles tighter; even if it did mean he was squeaking, and red faced, and even if it did mean he was going to put himself through hell.  
Louis was going to wait. Most importantly, Louis was going to hold.

Wait, Louis did. Hold, Louis did. He tried, for so long. A mix of staring, kicking, lip biting, position twisting. Louis was unaware of it, only because he'd never felt like it much before, but he really was coming apart at the seams now. Any more, and he'd pop, and drench the seat. His eyes were damp (but not as damp as his jeans); his legs were shaking; one hand was gripping tightly to his dick, in the faint hope it'd stop him from pissing out his burden there and then. Louis stared out at the traffic and a grimace creased over his face as he bounced his leg over the other, seriously _this fucking close_ to pissing out of the car window because he could barely fucking stand the pressure any more, it was _ridiculous_. He breathed out lowly again, bouncing and running a hand over the curved side of his bladder, full of pee plus aching, pulsing pressure backed at his tip.  

His phone vibrated. Louis choked as it vibrated and buzzed right again his sensitive bladder, and thrust forward as searing pain surged. “Oh--f oh fuck.” He breathed, gripping his thigh, slowly breathing and trying to relax back, scissoring his legs urgently. Ugh, he could practically fucking hear the piss sloshing in his bladder and _this was all fucking Niall's fault_. Speaking of that..

 _How you doing?_

Louis' breath caught in his throat and he rocked back and forth slightly—fucking desperately, in fact, against the seat. How was he?! How the fuck was he?! He needed to go. He needed to fucking go. He didn't care if he was the dignified one _he had to piss NOW_ and it _felt so bad_ that he was genuinely sorry for the times he'd forced Niall to cry and beg to go to the toilet. Agh-- why was he thinking about this? He shivered, his need pulsing at his bladder.

 **Fuck you, Niall.**

Louis shakily replied, and his bladder spasmed at that moment. A spurt, the tiniest spurt, travelled down Louis' shaft and coated his hole. He awkwardly clamped his legs together again, and leaned, looking desperately around because---because he'd looked so many times before and-- there had to be _something_ , he had to fucking piss in _something_ , and anything but his pants. He bit his lip, and looked through slightly teary eyes back at his phone, as it buzzed.

 _Naughty, naughty. Why?_

Niall replied, and Louis groaned and arched against the seat in a mix of frustration and desperation, one hand resting against the pulsing edge of his bladder. His fingers slowly darted over the keyboard again. Every ounce of him; every utter fibre of him was so.. so fucking.. fixed on holding it in that he could barely type. He wasn't _used_ to this, and it was hell. His eyes were damp, and he made a low choked sound in his throat as waves crashed into him. Waves. Fucking.. waves! Why waves?! Why think about fucking  _WAVES_ Louis?! A shiver prickled his spine. He twisted his hips, drew in a breath and held it there. Shakily managing to type, as his bloated bladder ached. 

**Facetime me, Ni :[**

Niall knew it was getting bad. For one, Louis *never* Facetimed during their little games. It was his pride, he couldn't swallow his pride and show that his bladder was the weakest thing about him. But that was what made it fun. Louis was so.. so.. not used to holding it in that when he did, it felt like hell for him. Brilliant. 

  
 _Hang on, Lou._

Louis grunted weakly. He held his phone in front of him, a tearstreaked mess, and watched as his blurry boyfriend popped up on screen. "Niall." He pleaded, leaning forward.

  


Niall winced at seeing his boyfriend coming apart at the seams. "Hey Louis. You doing good?"

Louis blinked. "I- I can't!" He blurted, rubbing his temples. "I- I can't Niall.. please.. I give up!" He was shaking horribly. "I give up." He said weakly, his knees inward and trembling where he sat. "I- I need your help.. I need something.. I just have to fucking pee, Niall! I can't hold!" 

  


"You.. can't hold?"

Niall's eyes twinkled despite everything. Louis bit his lip and nodded frantically. If.. if it meant he could go.. and he was let off the hook..

"Let go, then."

  


Louis heart dropped. He couldn't just-- piss his pants like that! His mouth dropped open, and even as pressure backed behind his tip, and small beads of fluid trickled into his boxers; he was not pissing his pants. _No._  


His knees clamped together weakly.

  


"You can't do it." Niall noted, nodding. Louis' cheeks flamed. His hand squeezed his crotch desperately in an attempt to stop the trickles from streaming. 

  


"Very well then. I'll meet you down there with a plastic bottle. No ifs no buts. Fucking piss in it, whether people see you or not." Niall told him sternly. Louis could barely fight back, just nodded as his bladder sloshed when he leaned forward and a jet sprang out beyond his control.

  


"Louis?"

  


Louis' head snapped up. Niall was still on the phone. 

  


"Game on, babes."

The game was back on. 

The game was back on and _Niall wasn't even talking to him._  


As much as it pained Louis to say it, he needed Niall talking to him throughout; it urged him to hold on tight. To show Niall he was really really good at holding it in and hiding it, and that he wasn't some weak victim in all of this, but he seriously felt like one now. 

His eyes blurring with tears, Louis scooted to the edge of his chair and rocked, fighting off the dribble; even though it shot out and he gasped, thrusting one shaking hand to his cock and squeezing it to a stop. 

"Not here.. please.." He breathed wetly, worry washing over his face. He tapped one leg urgently on the floor, and twisted his hips desperately. But his bladder was having absolutely _none_ of it, and his moving only caused ripples to sear through his bladder, and being much too sore he continued to leak and whimper, mortified. "No.. please.. no--" Not here. Not now. Wait for Niall.. Wait for Nia--

 _ _BZZZT__

Louis jumped. In the two seconds that he jumped he relaxed; and cringed as warm piss seeped through his jeans in a hot rush. Louis refused to let himself enjoy it. Not now. His muscles painfully clenched it off - barely - and he hissed softly, snapping to glare at his phone. His legs went back to their usual position; tense and tapping desperately. 

  
 _Turn around, Lou._

Louis' heart leapt. He awkwardly twisted, leaning right out of the window - a mess of flushed pink, sweat glistened, tear stained _desperate_ Louis - and his eyes locked onto Niall's reflection, beaming wonkily at him through a plastic, empty bottle of Sprite.

"What the.. fuck, Niall.." 

Louis breathed in, barely able to do that he felt so full; his bladder shuddering. And it hit him, just as quick as his desperation did. 

 _

 _He could pee!_

_

"Fuck.. fuck fuck fuck fuck.. oh!" 

Niall laughed. Louis' voice seemed to get almost excited at being able to go. It was _something_ , and Louis was past the point of caring about his pee shyness.

Louis wrestled with his belt. Really wrestled. But his priorities lay with holding his piss and his train of thought was fraying at the seams. The more he tugged, the more pee that rolled onto the seat, and his expression was becoming less 'I-can-do-this' and more 'no-no-no-I-have-to-make-it!'; brows knitted together, eyes crinkling sadly.

"Let me." Niall intervened, just as Louis opened his mouth to whimper out a 'no'. Skillfully, Niall whipped Louis' belt off. His jeans were still tightly buttoned up, digging in to Louis' bladder, and as Niall pushed at the button Louis winced loudly, thrashing upwards as piss rushed to that spot. "Don't!"

"Louis, I will straddle you. Stop moving." Niall hissed. Louis scoffed loudly. "O- oh yeah?"

"Yes."

Niall pulled Louis' cock out, choosing not to mention the piss that ended up splashed on his hand (though Louis' cringe gave it away). 

"Now go."

  


Louis whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut, and a blush spread high over his cheeks as the first few droplets seeped out, running down the line of the bottle. Niall was holding the bottle steady and watched as the gold liquid trickled slowly to the bottom of the bottle. _Well well well_ , he smirked. "I didn't know you were piss shy."

"I'm not!" Louis protested, lying through his teeth.  Determined to prove it, he took a deep breath. 

  


Niall's eyes widened in anticipation. 

  


Louis rested one hand on his bladder. The droplets began seeping out faster now; still a painful rainfall of drip after drip but it was  _something_. He whimpered throatily as, after a few seconds of dribbling; his dam burst in a hot rush of liquid and streaming golden jets. Pee thundered noisily down into the bottom of the bottle as Louis went completely still, his eyes shut in a mix of bliss and utter euphoria because he was  _finally_ pissing.  _Finally_. And for once he didn't give a damn about who saw, or who was taking pictures or if anyone was freaking out. Because Louis knew it felt  _so fucking good._  


He mumbled out gibberish slowly, eyes misty, half lidded as his whole body went slack. Niall just chuckled affectionately at him, holding the bottle tight.  _Jesus_ , he thought. Louis was sitting here and pissing, pissing for all he was worth. 

The bottle was getting full. 

To-the-top full. 

  


"Ah.."

  


Louis wasn't listening. The splashing of his pee was much louder in his ears than Niall's quiet Irish voice. 

  


"Louis.." Niall warned, easing the bottle away from Louis' still pissing dick. Louis whimpered and lurched forward for it, but Niall tugged away. "Bottle's full, babe. Just wait and I--"

  


Louis wasn't listening. With a final push of effort he knocked his knees together, squeezed asfuckingtightly as possible and yanked himself over to the window. His need was much less now, but even so he felt gems of pee dripping down his legs. Fuck it, fuck it all. He poked out of the window slightly and quietly moaned, as the last of his piss burst out, splattering lowly against the road and the edge of the car. 

  


"But you'll get into trou--" Sighing, Niall fell silent. Let the man have his piss. Louis wasn't far off finished now, anyway. Yes-- a short while later, Louis sighed. It wasn't a desperate sigh, or a near-tears sigh, it was a relieved sigh. He fell against Niall, snuggling in. "Game over?"

He waited for the words.  _Game over, game over. Say game over too! I don't have anything left to piss!_  


  


Niall nuzzled him gently. He ended the game with three little words. 

  


"Yes. Love you!"


End file.
